Digital video recorders and other content storage devices exist that allow a user to store and playback content at later times. Conventional systems, however, are limited in that they deal with storage and playback of the broadcast content in a single domain.
A need exists for a user to seamlessly listen to (or watch) audio (or video) content when moving from one domain (such as a vehicle) to a different domain (such as a home) without missing a portion of that content. For instance, assume that a vehicle operator would like to listen to a talk show or a sporting event that is scheduled for broadcasting one hour before the operator's commute time. It may not be feasible for the vehicle to store the broadcast itself because the vehicle is turned off and the operator does not want to drain the vehicle's battery. Currently, a user cannot delay the playback of the originally broadcast program to a time period when the driver is in the vehicle. The same applies for video, e.g., delay the playing of a regularly scheduled video program on an entertainment system in the vehicle for a time that the occupants may be in the vehicle.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a system and method to overcome or minimize most, if not all, of the preceding problems especially in the area of managing content in different domains.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. However, it should be understood that the invention is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the invention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.